


Dumplings

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Dumplings

**Summary:** A mother's day treat goes wrong.

 **Genre:** Family, Comedy

 **Rated:** K

* * *

 

“This is too many,” Jinora stated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Before the siblings was a platter topped with dumplings: vegetable dumplings, fish dumplings, dumplings filled with cream and moon peaches, dumplings with doughy, sweet bean paste in side. There were well over a hundred, tiered by flavor, and they’d all made them together.

“Mom will eat them,” Meelo said proudly. “She’s got a big appetite!”

“Big enough to eat all of  _these_?” Ikki petitioned, and groaned loudly. “It’s not like she’s pregnant, Meelo! We  _did_  make too many!”

Rohan toddled up next to them, and looked up at the tall tower. A spark lit up in his three year old eyes, and he reach up, snatching at a dumpling on the bottom row. Ikki noticed first, and stuck her hand out, finger pointed at him. “Rohan...”

Rohan paused, chubby fingers gripping a dumpling filled with blueberries. He squeezed and some of the filling spilled out through a tear. “Want it,” Rohan stated, tugging more.

“Oh no,” Meelo whispered. He made to leap at Rohan, but before he could, Rohan snatched the dumpling out, and the stack came toppling down.

It fell in a mess of fillings, making the kitchen smell both savory and sweet. They tried to catch as many as they could, bending the dumplings onto the counters and table, but only half were saved: the other half splattered the walls and door and window.

It was then that they heard the front door open, and a voice: their mother was home.

“Hey kids, are you-” Pema paused halting in her tracks in the kitchen entryway. “Spirits,” Pema whispered. “What  _happened_  here?” She looked around at the vivid, multi colored mess and at the dumpling wrappers strewn across surfaces, sticking to them and slowly sliding down towards the floor.

“Er... Happy Mother’s Day,” Jinora said, shrugging. “We... tried to make you lunch.”

“But Rohan kind of... made a mess,” Ikki added. “Though the bending was a  _bit_  of our fault.” She chuckled nervously and looked down instantly.

“Sorry,” Meelo added. “We just-”

 _Snicker_. They all looked up and saw Pema’s shoulders shaking with laughter. Her face was red, and she was snorting, laughter smothered behind her hand.

“M-Mom?” Ikki asked.

“Oh my gosh, it’s  _everywhere_!” Pema’s laughter exploded, and she walked in, stepping over Rohan and the dumpling he was still eating. She dragged a finger across the table and licked it. “Oh gosh, and you made  _moon peach_  ones?” She smiled. “Kids, thank you. You tried so hard and that means a lot.” She exhaled and looked at the dumplings that had been saved. “Now, let’s eat and clean later, okay?” She sat down on the kitchen floor, still giggling.

The siblings nodded and collected the dumplings, coming to join her, laughter infectious as they devoured the meal.


End file.
